


Little winged big love

by CommanderHusky



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHusky/pseuds/CommanderHusky
Summary: A night of celebration for some small but very busy guys in South Park
Kudos: 2





	Little winged big love

The clinking of glasses, the occasional cheerful shout, the sound of the wooden balls clashing against each other at the pool table. All of those were the regular sounds that populated the air of the small and crowded bar amongst the smoke of cigars and the clouds of cologne floating over the colorful but not that well illuminated place. All of the components of a normal Saturday night in the only gay bar near the remote town of South Park.

"Everyone! Gather around to have a toast for our buddy Kevin who gained corporeity this last week!" All the people around the table at the back raised their glasses and shouted a loud 'Work it!' which was followed by a furious fluttering of wings belonging to the guys sitting at the table. It wasn't such a normal night after all. And the beings that were now showering their half asian black haired comrade in pink champagne weren't actually men either of course.

The crowd roared as the short, winged guys took turns hugging the celebrated one who was still trying to wipe the drink off his eyes "Okay bitches okay. Let this Cupid breathe!" The one who had commandeered the toast while flying over the table had already landed and was now wrapping an arm around Cupid Kevin and pushing the others away "Come on sweetie, let's get you cleaned up. Gaining physical interaction with the human world might be a huge milestone and fun as hell but you need to be careful now about stains and the like…" The older cupid led Kevin to the bathroom as the humans went back to what they had been doing before.

"Wow, if our kind keeps popping up like this we'll have to get our own bar for our weekly meetings" Cupid Tweek chuckled while downing his fourth margarita of the night in one gulp. Like his human counterpart, he was addicted to a beverage though at least this one hadn't been laced with meth for years.

"Speaking of popping up" A chubby brown haired Cupid grinned and signaled to another one who had been, until then, standing on the corner away from the table "Guess who got a sleepover with my charge and now sparked yet another one of us?!"

"Hi…" A slim black haired Cupid waived at the others and stood by Cupid Clyde.

"HA! I told you Craig would be gay in the end!" Cupid Eric slammed on the table smirking "Pay up bitches, I called this one out since they were in elementary"

"Um… I don't know how long I'll be here though…" Cupid Craig said looking everywhere but the table where the other Cupids were handing Eric some gold shiny leaves.

"Bullshit!" Clyde snorted "You were barely visible last night and now I almost can't see through you"

"Well, my charge can't get his shared jerkoff with yours out of his head…" The shy looking Cupid shrugged.

"You're a weasel Clyde" Cupid Stan chuckled shaking his head "You made your human lure his best friend into it?"

"Nah… They did it all themselves" Cupid Clyde sloppily drank some of his beer "Clyde just suggested they watch some porn, obviously got horny and asked Craig if he minded him rubbing one off there. Craig not only didn't object but also joined"

"Command told me I had been latent in my human since a long time ago but that nothing had sparked his interest until yesterday…" Cupid Craig sat on a chair that Clyde got for him and remained very close to the bigger guy.

"At moments like these I'm glad I got to live in this era…" Cupid Jimmy declared looking nostalgically at his bourbon glass "Our predecessors must have felt pretty lonely"

"And scared too I guess" Cupid Butters added looking troubled "We're the generation with less… Disconnections from this hub"

Everyone at the table remained silent for a moment until Cupid Stan raised his wine cup and sighed "Cheers for our times which seem to be the best for our kind"

The others also raised their glasses though Cupid Eric scoffed bitterly as he let go of his glass "Sometimes doesn't feel that way…"

"How can you complain?" Cupid Kenny asked raising an eyebrow "You're by far the most advanced of us all"

"Yeah! You appeared way before any of us were even conceived in our charges" Cupid Jimmy said.

"And you were the very first to go corporeal in our generation" Cupid Clyde added finishing his beer and asking for another "Not to mention some of us wouldn't even exist if it weren't for your charge starting that desire in ours"

Cupid Eric shrugged but glared at the glass in his hand "What good does all that do when my stupidly stubborn human took so long to even get his first intentional and meaningful kiss with another boy?"

"Eric may be difficult to work with, both for Cupids and for humans alike" Butters nodded but smiled warmly to his colleague "But I'm sure you will reach fulfillment without any problem"

Cupid Stan looked concerned at Eric who was chewing the olive of his martini with a blank stare at that statement. Kenny tapped on Eric's head playfully then "At least he's not beating you up anymore right?"

"Oh god! Your charge did that?!" Cupid Craig shivered and Clyde wrapped an arm around him soothingly.

"You all make it sound like I had the easiest job but for years it was literal hell" Eric huffed angry and downed the rest of his drink "Yeah, he was so in denial and had so much shit in his head that he tried to kill me a couple of times"

"They can do that?!" Cupid Craig looked terrified now.

The others looked down and Kenny raised his glass "To Cupid Kyle…"

"Kyle? As in Kyle Broflovski? There is a Cupid Kyle too?" Craig asked surprised.

"There was until his human killed him" Stan replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But… We're a part of them! How?..."

"The jew killed him in the worst way possible" Eric spat bitterly "Conversion therapy and lots of pills. It was a slow and agonizing thing and everyone got to see it happen"

"The corpse will remain with him for the rest of his life of course" Kenny added somberly "Humans can't kill us in the way they kill themselves but they can… Shut us down so to speak"

"That's… Gruesome" Craig was becoming less visible with each second "I had no idea…"

"Guys, this is not the kind of stuff we should be talking about when celebrating that we have a new member in our group" Clyde pressed Craig against himself and rubbed at his arm softly "And another one of us got corporeal too! Leave the grim stuff for later!"

The rest nodded and Kenny brought a glass of vodka for Cupid Craig "Here you go. I have no idea what's your thing yet but this is the best for a beginner" He was smiling now and patted on Craig's hand "Like everywhere else there's some bad things about this but our lives are good dude. You'll get to have a lot of fun if you do your work well enough"

Another round of drinks after and the cheerful mood reigned the Cupids table again. Eric started another bet to see who would be the one to get Cupid Craig charge's first kiss. Clyde boasted proud when his charge was the one most people betted on but was quickly shot down by Kenny remarking that his own charge was the one who had been with the most guys of all.

Cupid Eric stood up and walked outside as the others were now exchanging anecdotes of their manifestation moment. The fat Cupid looked at the others through the window and snorted with a light smile while lighting up a smoke to fend off the chilly mountain air.

"Want some company?" Eric looked to his side where Cupid Stan was standing with his back to the wall like himself and shrugged. Stan played with the hem of his loincloth for a moment. Despite being a cold place, them Cupids didn't have to mind about the weather, they could feel it but it wasn't a real bother if they willed it. Still they wore at least something around their waists when they had their meetings at the bar out of respect for the other patrons who could see them. And that one being a gay bar there were a lot of course. It had been the gathering place for the region's Cupids for generations now.

Eric offered a cigarette to Stan who accepted it with a smile and lit it up with his fancy and overcharged golden zippo which he bragged to be a gift from Cher herself to him. They remained silent for a while, watching the trucks go by like huge steel arrows flying over the road next to the bar until Stan sighed "I know why you were upset back there…" Eric shot a quick side glance to him but said nothing "I mean, what you really were upset about" Stan hesitated and then kicked a stone to the road "Love sucks sometimes… Especially when you fall for someone you're not meant to"

"Eric already forgot about the jew…"

"I'm talking about you, not your human" Stan interrupted and Cupid Eric looked down before throwing away the butt of his smoke and lighting up another without a word "In our line of work…"

"Fuck the rules" This time Eric interrupted with an angry glare in his eyes "I'm an idiot for falling in love with my charge. You think I don't know that?" The fat brunet scoffed then "We're supposed to be the embodiment of free and happy love in this human society but we have so many stupid rules…"

"You know they're there for our protection" Stan said "And our charge's too. You know that what you want isn't impossible but there's almost no recorded case of it fully working"

"Eric is not like those other idiots. He wouldn't break down under the limitations we could have" Cupid Eric rolled his eyes but then sighed, putting down his cigarette with his fingers "That's not even the problem either though so you don't need to bother with a lecture"

"Have you talked to him about it?" Stan asked finishing his smoke.

"Of course I have" Eric scoffed and offered another to the raven haired Cupid but he refused "But every time I do he becomes… Weird about it and doesn't want to talk to me for days after and I can't risk that again now that we've been a bit closer in these past months" The chubby brunet sighed "It's just a matter of what, months? Before he goes to college and the connection is severed. I don't want to spend our last times together in bad terms"

"But you're not happy and that rubs off on him too dude" Stan moved a bit closer and looked concerned at his friend.

"Yeah I know that. And what would make me happy is for Eric and I to be together" Cupid Eric closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I know he at least likes me back… The times we've fooled around before…"

"You shouldn't have done that" Stan said with a serious look now.

"FUCK. THE. RULES dude" Eric gritted his teeth "He was lonely as fuck and so was I and we needed some fucking comfort and it was fucking good" The fat Cupid scoffed with disdain "You wouldn't know how much it hurts to see the guy you love wasting himself away after someone who doesn't loves him back, or says so at least… And then see him go after another one and get yet another heartbreak and then someone else appearing and…" Eric was starting to tear up "And it's never my turn. I grew up with him Stan… You guys all manifested when your charges were already teenagers at least but mine got me when he was fucking nine! It is a fucking lifetime for us Cupids. We went through so much together. I was there for him all the time and got to see parts of him that even himself didn't want to admit" Eric sniffled and lit up another cigarette "I know it's selfish as fuck but I just want us to have some happiness together. I want to wake up to his face smiling at me and hearing him say that he loves me back. At least once…"

"I do know how that is…" Stan said almost in a whisper.

Cupid Eric looked at him and pursed his lips "Of course, you manifested because of Kyle… Those were shitty days indeed…"

"Yeah but I wasn't talking about that" Cupid Stan shook his head and looked down. Eric wanted to ask more but he was too deep in his own pain already so he just smoked in silence for a moment until Stan spoke again "I get it dude. I know how you feel but… Say you get Eric to love you. Then what? He won't be able to have a normal relationship with you"

"I told you he wouldn't mind about that…"

"Really? He wouldn't like to not be seen like a maniac for talking to the air when you're on a date? He wouldn't like to have a family who doesn't think he still has imaginary friends?" Stan was frowning now with his arms crossed over his chest "And if you want to remain together he wouldn't be able to leave South Park or your connection would be severed and you would be able to see him suffer for knowing you're there somewhere around. With him but not being able to see you or touch you or talk to you…" Eric bit his lip and frowned to the ground. Stan eased his expression but there was sadness in his eyes now "And say that you two can manage all that. You know what happens then right? When he's fully happy with you, his heart resting finally because he found his true love…"

"I will achieve fulfillment" Eric said drily.

"And you will transcend into a fully fledged love god and leave the human plane to live in the realm of Eros for all eternity" Stan nodded "Leaving Eric behind. Alone and torn because he will never see you again…"

Cupid Eric closed his eyes and tears began falling as he sobbed quietly "One time… Just once I want to know what true happiness is with the guy I love…"

Stan moved to hug his friend and caressed his back softly as his shoulder got damp with Cupid Eric's tears "Maybe… Maybe if you explain Eric how things are for our kind… Perhaps you could have your moment?"

The husky brunet looked up at Stan and furrowed his brow while trying to wipe the tears off his cheek "You're encouraging me now?"

"I just want to see you happy" Cupid Stan smiled warmly "And then, after you two have your thing I want to help you to do your work and find a good human for Eric to live happily with"

"You can't help other Cupid's charges" Eric said, softly breaking the embrace but remaining close to Stan. Then he smirked at his friend "You fucker… Of course you're talking about _your_ human…"

Cupid Stan chuckled and shrugged "Busted" He winked an eye to Eric "Our charges have a crush on each other after all don't they?"

Eric rubbed his face with his hands and whistled "Fuck… Guess I understand why humans need us. Love is so fucking messy…" He sighed and nodded "I think I could handle that yeah… At least I would have a nice time with my muffin and then help him get a more permanent love and… Reach fulfillment and live an eternity of leisure…"

"Mind if I tag along?" Cupid Stan smiled but the warmth in his expression was different now, deeper "If our charges get together we could go to paradise together too…"

"That's pretty much a myth…" Eric replied.

"I don't think so" Stan said and signaled to the window "Look at those two" Eric turned his head to see Cupids Clyde and Craig practically glued to each other as Clyde made Craig to try drinking his beer together without taking his arm from around the other's shoulders "Love between Cupids can be really strong, even since the moment of manifestation. If some humans are born for each other why can't their cupids be eternally happy together as well?"

Cupid Eric looked at his black haired friend and scoffed "Dude, is this your idea of flirting?"

Stan's cheeks got a bit red but his smile didn't waivered "Maybe…"

"Then your charge is in fucking deep shit if you want him to conquer mine" Eric laughed but his tone was more playful.

"Fuck you" Cupid Stan chuckled and flipped the other off.

"You wish" Eric snorted but then his smile fainted and he looked away "Why do you even like me anyways?"

"Are you kidding me?" Stan scoffed "You're so fucking cute that I could eat you up!" Then he got a bit closer and traced a finger over Cupid Eric's bare chest, tickling a nipple for a brief second "Or out if you'd let me…"

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Teach your Stan to be that smooth and he might have a chance" Cupid Eric smirked though his round cheeks were tinted with a dark red. He thought for a moment and then nodded "Okay, you got me curious…" The brunet reached up and kissed Stan's lips softly, purring a bit at the warm contact to then give the other a devious smile "But you gotta wait in the line. My heart belongs to someone else right now though after that...I guess we'll see…"

Cupid Stan bit his lip clearly trying to stop himself from diving forward to steal another kiss from Eric as he nodded. Then he took a step back and snorted "Muffin…"

"What?" Cupid Eric smiled between embarrassed and amused "He is cute and mushy like one!" Then he winked at Stan "If things go well enough for you then maybe you could verify it yourself. We cupids are molded after our human's image after all…" Stan chuckled and followed Cupid Eric back inside the bar.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


End file.
